Out of Our Hands
by Miette in the Rain
Summary: A future fic of Percy, Annabeth and their family. Sometimes we all need to learn the lesson that we need to let others act and live for themselves. This can be an especially hard lesson when we care deeply for these others and want to keep them safe/happy
1. Arrival

A/n I started working on this as something to help when I was having trouble with aspects of my other story. Questions, comments, opinions, and constructive criticism are more then welcome and appreciated.

Enjoy!

Miette

PS—Edited 3/21/12, Thanks to a review from Calypso C.

I would also like to thank Sabine8195, xXAutmnIdentitiesXx, Percabeth lover 360, I have new socks on, and Anon for reviewing, respectively with positive feedback and constructive criticism.

It's been forever, but I've decided to come back to this. Thanks guys! :-D

~~Miette

**Disclaimer** That which you recognize as Rick Riordan's belongs to him. Anything else comes from my curious imagination :-D

"Well, I think you guys might want reconsider naming the baby after Percy…" Kayla, daughter of Apollo and Annabeth's midwife, said from the foot of the bed.

Annabeth lay back on the bed, sweaty and breathless oblivious to Kayla's words. Her grip on the hand of her husband on her left and her best friend on the right slackened, allowing the circulation to begin its slow return to Percy and Thalia's crushed fingers.

Thalia had arrived, fortuitously, about an hour after Annabeth's latent labor had begun saying simply "Lady Artemis is the Goddess of Childbirth; she thought you guys would need me more than she does for a few days." Annabeth had been thrilled for the unexpected presence of her best friend.

"Hmm-?" Percy looked up distractedly from brushing a sweat soaked strand of hair from Annabeth's face.

"No! Really?" Thalia jumped to her feet, a look of surprise on her face as she walked over to get a look at the baby Kayla was cleaning and swaddling. "Oh my gods."

"What?" Annabeth sat up, exhaustion and concern writ across her face.

"You two are the proud parents of a beautiful baby," Kyla laid the bundle of blankets and newborn in Annabeth's reaching arms, "girl."

"A girl?" Percy breathed a big goofy grin on his face as he ran a finger lightly along her face. "We have a little girl."

Annabeth looked down at the baby in her arms, happy, but confused, "Everyone said we were having a boy…What are we going to name her?" She turned to Percy in a panic, but her eyes were quickly drawn back to the baby in her arms, "she's beautiful."

"What about Sophia?" Thalia asked.

"Sophia," Percy said thoughtfully, testing it out, "Sophia Jackson." He smiled.

"Greek for wisdom." Annabeth smiled down at her little girl, "How about Sophia Nerrissa Jackson?

"Yes!" Thalia said, "For the sea sprite?"

Annabeth nodded as she handed Sophia to Percy, "What do you think, honey?"

"Sophia Nerrissa Jackson. I think she likes it." He held her as though afraid he'd break her. "We have a little girl."

"Do you want me to send everyone in?" Kayla asked as she finished straightening up the bedroom of the bighouse that had been converted into the delivery room.

"Annabeth? Percy?" Thalia asked when her friends did not respond to Kayla's question.

"What? Sure. Our parents first?" Percy answered distractedly.

"Of course, I'll have to find a piece of wool for the door…" Kyla murmured the last bit as she stepped out of the room, referring to the ancient Greek tradition of placing an olive branch above the household doorway for the birth of a boy and a piece of wool for a girl. The glowing parents still had eyes only for their baby.

Two minutes after Kyla closed the door behind her; it opened again, admitting six figures, not the four mortals they expected.

"Mom?"

"Dad?" Annabeth and Percy were shocked to see their respective godly parent walk in, seemingly in the midst of a truce.

"We managed to get away for a bit, darling. I can only stay a minute, I can't speak for-" Athena paused and changed the word she was going to use, "Poseidon."

"I can't stay long either, but I had to come say hello to you and your little one." He hugged Annabeth then turned to Percy, putting and arm around his shoulder, careful of the baby. Athena sat on the side of Annabeth's bed and gave her daughter a hug and a kiss.

"I'll go update the others, do you want me to tell them…?" Thalia asked, wanting to get out of the crowded room and give the family some privacy.

"Sure," Annabeth smiled at her friend before accepting hugs from her father and stepmother and Sally and Paul Blofis, Percy's mother and stepfather.

"I would like to introduce to you all Sophia Nerissa Jackson."

"Sophia? I thought you guys were having a boy." Sally said, surprised.

"So did we," Annabeth laughed Athena passed the baby to Sally.

After a short meeting with their grandchild, the gods took their leave with promises to be watching over the child and visiting when they could, though Percy and Annabeth knew a great deal of time may or may not pass before that opportunity arose.

"Where are Bobby, Matt, and Rebecca?" Annabeth asked after her and Percy's mortal siblings.

"They're in the living room with your friends, we figured especially with your mother and Poseidon, it would be too crowded in here." Annabeth's father said as he took his new granddaughter from Sally.

"I'm sure they and your friends are dying to come in and meet this beauty." Michelle, Annabeth's stepmother said, stroking the baby's cheek softly.

"Yes, we should probably let the kids come say hello so we can let you guys introduce this princess to your friends then get some rest." Paul put his arm around Sally, who was pregnant with a younger sibling for 8 yearold Rebecca and Percy "I'm told a lot of rest is necessary."

"Oh hush." Sally lightly shoved him, "go on and get the kids, then. Tell Rebecca to be quiet and calm."

"Yes ma'am." Paul kissed Sally's cheek before stepping out of the room to get the two teenage boys and his daughter.

"Will you guys be sticking around camp for awhile?" Annabeth asked, already on the brink of sleep, keeping awake by sheer will.

"No, honey." Michelle said, passing the baby back to Percy.

"We're lucky Chiron was able to let us onto the grounds yesterday and today." Sally added.

"But-" Annabeth began to protest, she didn't want her family to have come all this way for her and Percy and the baby and have to go so soon.

"Don't worry, honey." Her father interrupted her. "We're in Montauk! There are other options of places to stay then camp. Paul and Sally are letting us stay at their cabin on the beach with them and Rebecca."

"Oh, ok, I guess." Annabeth sat back remembering how close the cabin was to camp.

"Can I hold the baby?" A rambunctious 8 yearold, leapt onto Annabeth's bed amidst a chours of reprimands. "I'm sorry," Rebecca whispered as Bobby and Matt laughed, earning them glares from their parents. "May I hold the baby?"

Percy glanced from Annabeth to his mother to see what they thought.

"It's up to Percy and Annabeth, honey." Sally said.

"Sure, Beccs, but you have to be very very careful."

"Ok," Rebecca took the seat Thalia had occupied earlier, and sat up straight all the way back in the seat.

"You have to hold your arms just like this," Annabeth made sure Rebecca was looking at how she was holding Sophia before she laid the baby in the eight yearolds arms, "This is your niece, Sophia."

"She's so little!" Rebecca whispered, scared to wake the newborn sleeping so peacefully. It wasn't until Bobby took his turn holding his little niece a few minutes later that Rebecca looked around. "Where is Uncle P?" To the surprise of everyone, she had begun referring to Percy's father the first time he visited after she'd begun speaking as her Uncle and it had stuck. The god was very fond of Sally and Paul's daughter, Percy and Annabeth suspected it was because he had no daughters and kept waiting for one to turn up.

"He and Annabeth's mom had to go, sweetheart." Paul said to his daughter, "You know they're busy."

"I know." She frowned slightly, "I wanted to ask him if I could ride a hippocampi."

"Maybe another time, darling, but today is Annabeth and Percy and Sophia's day. Ok?"

"Oookkk."

Finally, Sophia was handed back to her parents, and her grandparents and aunt and uncles said their goodbyes. The new parents only had a few minutes alone with their baby before there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Percy quietly called.

Rachel stepped in, followed by Nico, Grover, Juniper, Malcolm and Thalia. The routine of passing the baby around began again after the congratulations and hugs had been exchanged.

"So, Oracle, how did you not know that we were having a girl?" Annabeth asked jokingly as Rachel handed the baby to Juniper, Grover like Nico was refusing to hold they baby. Both boys were convinced they would drop it or harm it somehow.

"Hey, don't complain! It's probably a good thing that I don't have a prophecy about Sophia."

"Yea," Malcolm agreed, "remember the one when you guys got married?"

"Ugh, don't remind me!" Percy groaned.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Rachel complained. "Besides, that didn't turn out so badly."

"Right, except for the monster attacks on our honeymoon."

"Still not my fault." Rachel laughed, "Besides, all's well that ends well."

"Ok, Juniper, my turn." Malcolm reached for the baby, "Hey little one," he smiled down at his niece, "Oh, she has mom's eyes." Malcolm said as the eyes in question opened, briefly. Crystal gray though with something of her father shining through.

A/N I hope you enjoyed! If you feel soo moved, I am appreciative of any constructive comments.

Thank you!

Miette


	2. Thrown

A/n Thank you to those of you who were so moved as to add this story to your favorites and alerts! Please enjoy this chapter! Questions, comments, opinions, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!

Thank you!

Miette

PS—Edited 3/21/12

**Disclaimer** I do not own PJO or the characters that I have borrowed with respect from Rick Riordan

12 Years Later

"Sorry, we haven't missed her, have we?" Nico and his wife, Eliza breathlessly reached the three figures standing by the fence.

"She stopped over to say hi, but she hasn't competed yet." Annabeth replied, hugging the couple.

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, the July heat the plagued Montauk had let up slightly, making things more bearable for both the spectators and competitors, such as Sophia Jackson, of the horseshow on its second day today.

"I'm sorry," Eliza said after greeting Percy and Rachel, "it's my fault we're running later. I got held up…"

"With work." Her husband and friends finished for her.

Eliza, a daughter of Apollo ran her own Wedding/Event planning company. They did everything from small intimate gathering to large concerts and festivals. Eliza's company was beginning to make a good name for itself.

"You know, Eliza, when that baby of yours comes, you're going to have to take sometime for your own kid."

"I know," Eliza smiled, laying a protective hand over her baby bump, "I'm going to leave someone else to do a lot of the hands on work, at least temporarily, I just don't know who yet."

"What about Claude? She's good," Rachel said, referring to the Daughter of Aphrodite that worked with Eliza.

"Well, we'll see, I've got awhile yet. Where's everyone else?"

"Mom and Paul will be right back, they went to grab a drink with the kids. Beca is walking around with her boyfriend," Percy managed to infuse a great deal of distaste into the word. "Malcolm couldn't get away from work, and Tyson went with Sophia to look at the horses. He should be back in a minute; there are only two more competitors before Sophia."

"Thanks, Uncle Tyson." Sophia gave him a hug, "I've got to finish getting ready. I'll see you and everyone after my event."

Tyson patted the nose of Naida, Sophia's horse, then waved to Sophia and headed out of the barn back toward their family.

Sophia rested her head against Naida's liver neck. She was anxious.

"The two of you will be great."

"Thanks, Carter." Sophia smiled and turned toward the guy leaning against the wall. "I thought you said you weren't going to be around for the show."

He shrugged, "I wasn't, but I managed to get some free time that I wasn't expecting. So, here I am."

Sophia smiled at her dark haired friend. They'd met at these stables and hit it off…well, horribly at first. However, they'd eventually become very close friends. Whenever Carter could get away from all the stuff that seemed to keep her absurdly and mysteriously busy for a 13yearold, he, Sophia and their friend Paige would get together and generally get up to all sorts of trouble.

"I'm glad you came. Most of my family made it, too. I really hope you all aren't disappointed."

"Stop worrying! You're going to make Naida nervous. Besides, I already talked to Paige, so I know you had no errors yesterday in the Dressage."

"I did do pretty well, yesterday." Sophia admitted, "Alright, come on, make yourself useful since you're here." With Carter's help, Sophia quickly did a last check of Naida's tack, then herself.

"You both look great. It's probably about time for you to go."

"Yea," Sophia took a deep breath, trying to calm her anxiety, "walk with me?"

"Sure."

"Rachel, did you get her new…horse…stuff…?" Eliza couldn't think of the correct word for all of the equipment their niece used, as she Sophia moved to her starting spot.

"Between my family money and Apollo, I have no expenses or much to want for, plus the money I earn from my art, I may as do something useful. In this case, spoil my niece rotten."

"Evidently."

"Oh come on! She loves purple! Cross-country is the only phase of her Eventing that she has so much option in what she and Naida wear. You wait and see how badly I spoil your little one." Rachel turned away from Nico and Eliza to watch as Sophia and Naida Pearl of the Sea began their run. Everyone watched with bated breath as Sophia and Naida galloped through the course.

Sophia and Naida were making good time, flying over the various obstacles designed to emulate those potentially found in nature. Carter stood with his and Sophia's friend Paige watching from the opposite side of the course as Sophia's family, unbeknownst to him. He crossed his fingers, sending a silent pray for his friend as she and her mount made the turn for the last part of the course. It was then that he saw something was going wrong. Carter had seen Sophia and Naida work and ridden with them often enough to know that something was wrong. He watched, unable to do anything as Sophia tried to pull her horse back to control. Something had spooked Naida, a horse who did not spook, beyond belief. Sophia lost her seat, landing with an audible crack as her head slammed into the thick log that made up one of the obstacles.

"Sophia!" Carter was over the fence before he had processed what happened. He grabbed Naida's reins, pulling her down to all fours before she could hurt someone or herself.

Paige knelt at Sophia's head before being jostled out of the way by the medics who were on hand for emergencies like this.

Carter looked around once he finally got Naida settled. Some people he realized must be Sophia's family were standing around concerned. A blonde woman and a black haired man stood closest to the medics who were carefully lifting the unconscious Sophia onto a stretcher. Both had stoic expressions on their faces. An older couple stood with them, seemingly trying to comfort them. Slightly to the side stood nine people, anxiety clear on their faces. Three children, Carter guessed the boy was Sophia's younger brother she'd talked about PJ, while the younger of the two girls must be her sister Silena. What really shocked Carter however, was that he _knew_ three of the grownups standing by. His eyes swung back to the couple he had figured were Sophia's parents. Dark haired father, blonde mother, green eyes, gray eyes, both stoic, strong, and appearing to be muscular and fit. 'Oh Gods,' Carter thought, 'Sophia Jackson, Sophia _Jackson_. He was debating what he should do, when Naida made the decision for him, drawing attention to him. With a snort and a stamp, she tried to pull toward her mistress, seemingly concerned about how Sophia had ended up on the ground and why she wasn't getting up with a laugh and coming back to Naida like any other time she fell.

"Paige." Carter called to the girl, causing her to come help him hold the horse away from the medics and Sophia. Naida's antics and Carters voice caused Sophia's family to look away from her for a moment. Her parents and grandparents quickly turned back from the distraction and began to follow the medics off the course, but Carter looked back over to the other six and saw three surprised pairs of eyes on him. "Would you take Naida back to her stall? She knows you better." Carter said to Paige as he slackened his hold on Naida's reins.

"Umm, ok." The girl reached out and squeezed Annabeth's shoulder as she walked by, "She'll be ok Mrs J, Mr J. I'll rub Naida down for her, then I'll come right over if that's alright."

"Of course, Paige," Annabeth threw a distracted smile at the girl who had been riding with Sophia for almost as long as both girls were walking.

Carter made his way toward three of the last people in the world he expected to see when he snuck away from camp to watch Sophia compete today. "Nico," he shook hands with his half brother. "Eliza, Oracle." He hugged Eliza and inclined his head slightly, unsure how to address the Oracle of Delphi in a situation like this.

"I'm just Rachel here."

"Aunt Rachel? And Uncle Nic and Aunt E? Sophia's talked about you guys a lot. I just never..." He ran an anxious hand through his hair. "I'm sorry I left camp without permission. Sof asked if I could come see her show." He knew it was lame, and he was probably going to be in huge amounts of trouble, but he never imagined that he was going to bump into people from camp.

"We'll worry about it later, right now we need to worry about Sophia."

"Umm-" Carter wasn't sure if he should risk saying anything, when he wasn't even sure what to say.

Nico glared at him, but Eliza turned curious eyes to Carter, "Yes?"

"Something was wrong with Naida. I mean, obviously, she spooked and threw Sophia, but I've ridden with Sophia and Naida before. I've seen her work Naida. Naida doesn't spook. She's not a skittish horse and neither Paige nor I noticed anything that could have spooked her. I've seen her get rowdy, but never like that. Before today I never would have imagined her throwing Sophia like that. It's always seemed like she and Naida had a mental connection, like she knew what Naida was thinking and how she would move." He looked between the three grownups then shrugged, "It probably is nothing." He finished lamely, "but something just feels off."

A/N Thank you for reading! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Please, if you feel soo moved, feel free to review. Anything that you feel compeled to say, I'm happy to hear!

Thanks again!

Miette

PS—I hope things are a bit clearer this time around. It is intentionally a bit hazy, I mean, you're being thrown right into the middle of something. But there is a difference between having questions and being horribly confused!

~~Miette


	3. Questions and Answers

A/N Here you are! Thank you to the new people who have added this to their favorites and/or alerts list!

Enjoy!

Miette

PS—Edited 3/21/12

**Disclaimer** I do not own anything that you may recognize as the intellectual property of Rick Riordan

Sophia felt as though she were trapped, her head spinning. The feeling almost reminded her of the time when she was 9 and she drank one of her moms 'Mike's Hard Lemonade' not realizing it had alcohol. She felt out of control, as though she were walking through a cloud. Fog was swirling around her. She tried to look around, she was on a hill? A mountain? She couldn't focus, there were loud noises, squeaks, scratches, screams. She was besieged by feelings and sensations, so much so that it was desensitizing. Images flashed before her eyes. She thought she recognized people but she wasn't sure. All she wanted to do was open her eyes and wake up!

'Sophia'

She jumped at the sound of her name, spoken inside her head.

'Sophia, you must wake up, my little Pearl'

Pearl? She thought, Pappoús? She tried to call out to her grandfather, the biological father of her father, the Greek god Poseidon, sure that was whose voice she heard. He was the only one that called her Pearl, his little Sea Pearl.

'You need to go home, you shouldn't be here.'

Here? Where am I, Pappoús?

'You are in Chaos, Pearl'

Another voice, 'Go home, Sophia. Before it's too late and even we can't help you. This place isn't for you.'

GiaGia? Her paternal Grandfather and maternal Grandmother, the goddess Athena, agreeing on something? Even in some bizarre dream Sophia was having?

'Yes, darling. Listen. Everyone is calling you. You must go back to them.'

Wait! Can't I talk to you guys? I haven't seen you in forever!

'No, Pearl, not now.'

'Go, we will try to visit you, soon.'

With that, Sophia felt the weight on her begin to lesson gradually.

"…Ambrosia…?"

"No, we…"

"…fine…"

"…worry…"

"…camp…"

"…fine…"

"…about…?"

"…Carter…"

"…how…?"

The voices that now swirled around Sophia made just as little sense as before, but now they were the familiar, comforting voices of her family.

"Niada?" Her voice was a rough whisper, "My Niada?"

"Sophia? Niada is fine, darling. Paige and Carter took care of her for you."

She slowly dragged open her heavy eyes, her parents were sitting beside her, relief clear on both of their faces.

"I've really messed up our standings, haven't I? Niada and mine?'

Annabeth almost laughed at her daughter, just glad she'd finally woken up, but she knew how important showing was to her, "I'm sorry, honey. There will be other shows."

"Everyone was here! And jumping tomorrow…"

"Honey, you will not be riding tomorrow. It maybe a little while before you're riding again."

It was then that Sophia actually took in her surroundings. "Where are we? Where is everyone?"

"Southampton Hospital, honey. You've been out for a while."

"Everyone is around; they're waiting for you to wake up. Do you want to see everyone for a minute? Or are you not feeling up to it?"

"No, I want to see everyone, but will you please ask Uncle Tyson to be calm?"

"Sure, honey." Percy leaned over and kissed his daughter's forehead before standing and going to stick his head out into the hall.

"Hi," Sophia felt bad about the concern she saw in the eyes of her G'ma and G'pa, Aunt Becca and Danny, Aunt Amie and her siblings.

"How are you feeling? You hit your head pretty hard."

"I'm frustrated that I don't get to wipe that smug look off of Trina's face tomorrow with the jumping."

"That's my girl!"

"Thanks, Aunt Becca."

"Next time, princess." Paul said, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry you guys came all the way from the city and…"

"Sophia!" Sally glared at her granddaughter, "It isn't that far for us to come. Besides, we're still getting to have a nice weekend with you guys here."

"I'm so glad me ending up in the hospital equates to a good weekend for you, G'ma."

"Hush, you know what I mean."

Sophia laid back, while her family spoke and checked up on her, trying to remember exactly what happened that lead to her being here and feeling as though Naida had trampled her, not just thrown her.

"Honey, you've got a whole crowd of people waiting to see you, so we're going to go for now. We'll stay in the hospital, though and we're staying at the house for the weekend."

"But you guys…

"No buts, even Aunt Becca and Danny are staying. So you need to get better so you can come recoup at home, so we don't have to spend the weekend at this hospital."

"I'm fine!" She accepted hugs from her grandparents and aunt before they left to make room for the rest of her visitors.

Paige ran in, throwing her arms around her best friend, "Sof, you scared the heck out of me!"

"I'm ok, Paige! Geez!"

"You should have seen the looks on the QB's faces when you fell. They couldn't decide if they should be worried about how badly you were hurt or relieved that you were out of the competition." Carter said from behind Paige, a small smile on his face.

"Yes well, there was no way I was catching up to Alex. I think I would have beaten Trina after tomorrow, though." She looked up at the sound of sniffling and held her arms out to Tyson, "I'm fine, Uncle Ty." She was glad he was at least trying to obey her father's instructions to stay calm, the last thing she needed on top of everything else was to deal with his hysterics.

Tyson hugged her gingerly, unusually conscious of his strength. "You're not dead," he sniffled.

"Nope, good as new." She smiled.

"Pony ok, too."

Carter laughed, "he insisted on checking on Naida after they put you in the ambulance."

"Thank you, Uncle Tyson. She's ok? Carter and Paige took good care of her for me?"

Tyson nodded, wiping is nose with an oversized tissue.

"Thanks, guys." She smiled at her friends

"Who are the QB's?" Rachel asked

"Some of the Aristobrats," Paige just brushed it off, "you know how those types are, Ms D."

"Yes," Rachel sighed, "I grew up with a few." Rachel had spent her share of summers in the Hamptons as the Dare Heiress before she became the Oracle. Her father still used the house on South Hampton, though she avoided visiting anytime she was around that coincided with her family being in residence, if she could.

"Yes! Then you met us, instead." Annabeth laughed.

After checking on Sophia, and making sure Percy and Annabeth were doing ok after their worry, Nico took advantage of everyones attention being occupied to pull Carter into the hall.

Carter stood, anxious and fidgeting as his older brother eyed him, not saying a word. Dealing with Nico in a bad mood was almost as disconcerting as dealing with their shared father in a foul mood. Finally, Carter couldn't take the silence or the stare any longer, "What?"

"Why are you here, Carter?"

"I told you, Sophia's my friend. She had asked ages ago if I could make it to the show. It was a big show for her and Naida. I told her I wouldn't be able to make it because I knew I'd already be at camp, but there wasn't much going on. I figured no one would miss me if I slipped off for one afternoon to see her cross country phase. I left this morning; I got here not long before her turn. I figured I'd watch her compete, hangout for a little bit, then go back to camp no one the wiser. Who would have thought that I would run into you and Eliza and the oracle at a horse show? It never occurred to me that you guys were Uncle Nic, Auntie E, and Auntie Rachel."

"It never occurred to you once who she was? You're friends with her and you never knew her last name?"

"Seriously, Nico? Yes I knew her last name, but Jackson isn't exactly a weird last name. Sophia Jackson, Percy and Annabeth Jackson, Michele Jackson, Andrew Jackson, Samuel L. Jackson-"

"Ok, I get the point."

Carter was glad Nico interrupted him because he was out of people to prove his point. "I didn't assume that the girl I met while she was mucking stalls in a stable on Montauk was the daughter of the two greatest demigods of our time. I mean, I've learned about her parents as living myths almost, not real flesh and blood people. It never crossed my mind."

"Nico, let him off. The only thing he did wrong was leave camp without permission. And it's not as though you never did that." Eliza put one arm around Nico's shoulders and the other around Carter's, "Sophia's asking for you, both of you."

"I was wondering where you guys were. Carter, come sit, I never realized they had Jeopardy on during the day!" she excitedly pointed to the tv hung over the bed.

"You always beat me." He complained as he stepped back into the room. Ignoring the 'And you didn't figure it out?' look Nico was giving him

Sophia just rolled her eyes. "Come on, now that I'm conscious, I can actually introduce you to my family." She was sitting up in bed, her color better then when he had left the room. Carter looked around and realized that Paige must have left while he was outside with Nico. "Mamma, Daddy, this is Carter Weston."

"Mr. Jackson, Mrs. Jackson." He shook hands with the couple, trying to ignore the feel of Nico's eyes staring daggers into his back. Apparently Nico was still not happy with this situation.

"It's good to finally meet you, Carter." Percy glared at his daughter.

"Daddy!"

"What? You've been riding with this boy for a while now, I just want to know what type of guy my princess is spending her time with. What are your intentions-"

"Mamma! Make him stop!"

"Stop, honey, you're embarrassing Sophia," Annabeth laughed as she chided her husband.

"Geez, thanks Mamma," Sophia rolled her eyes. "And this is Uncle Nico and Auntie E, Auntie Rachel, and Uncle Tyson."

Carter turned to the three people Sophia had just indicated, unsure of what to do. His brother, who he usually got along well with, was getting on Carter's bad side almost irrevocably.

"Actually, we know Carter."

"Nico," with that one word, Carter tried to implore his brother not to say anything. He had a bad feeling Sophia was going to feel hurt by this. He'd never understood before, but today what Sophia had said in the past about not fitting in with her family, not being part of the same world made sense. Nearly every important person in her life was somehow connected to this world of Greek Mythology, and she was stuck with one foot in and one foot out. Now, here she was about to lose one of the few people she had that wasn't part of that crazy world of the gods, or so she thought.

Eliza laid a hand on Nico's arm, shaking her head slightly.

Rachel stepped up to Sophia's bed, "So, I think when you get out of here, you, your Mamma and I need to have a girl's day. How's that sound?"

Sophia, however was not to be distracted. She looked from her friend, to her Aunts and Uncle. "Out."

"Excuse me?" Annabeth turned to her daughter, a glare in her eyes for her rudeness.

Sophia laid back as deeply into the uncomfortable hospital bed as she could, fighting the childish urge to follow her already childish outburst by pulling her blankets over her head. "I'm sorry, would you guys please leave me alone for a little bit? I'm not feeling so well."

"Do you want me to get the nurse, honey?" Percy asked, concern written on his face.

"No, thanks, Daddy, I just need a bit of privacy." She rolled onto her side, away from everyone. She knew she was acting petty and childish, and no one understood why she was upset all of a sudden, but at the moment, she didn't really care. She could think of only one reason Uncle Nico, Aunt E, and Aunt Rachel would all know Carter, and she wasn't pleased.

Percy and Annabeth looked between their daughter, her aunts and uncle, and her friend confused as they stood. Rachel and Eliza both glared at the two sons of Hades as they walked out.

"Actually, Carter, stay a second."

He gulped turning back toward the bed, he wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. "Sophia, I'm-"

"You're one of them," it wasn't a question. It was a statement. "Did one of them put you up to being my friend?" She waved her arm indicating her family who had just left the room, still facing away. "Or Uncle G? I know Auntie Juniper wouldn't. My first guess would have been Uncle Nico, so he could check up on me, he's even move over protective than Daddy, but evidently it wasn't him. GiaGia? Pappoús?"

"No, Sophia. I had no idea who you were until today. It's a crazy coincidence."

"All a coincidence is, is really really good planning on the part of someone."

"Well, that someone wasn't me and never let me in on their plan if they had one." He tried a smile, "I wasn't trying to lie to you. When I realized who you were, I decided I would tell you who I was, but well, I hadn't gotten the chance. You've sort of been unconscious."

"Who are you, then?"

"Son of Hades."

"Oh."

"You don't believe me about not knowing who you are when we met."

"No, I do believe you, it's just...I thought you were a friend who wasn't part of all of that crazy. I'm sorry, Carter. I just need to get used to think of you as a demi-god."

"I'm still me."

Sophia didn't respond. Again, not really caring even though she knew she was acting like a baby. She felt Carter squeeze her shoulder before he left.

"Thanks, Nico," Carter glared at his brother when he joined the adults in the seating area at the end of the hall. It took a great deal of self-control for Carter to not punch Nico.

"Ok, are you guys going to explain now?" Annabeth was not used to being confused or out of the loop, and being as her daughter was involved it made her even more anxious about it then she usually would be.

Carter glared at Nico, and answered quickly before he could, "I'm a half-blood, and Sophia didn't know. I'm sorry, Mr. Jackson, Mrs. Jackson, I wasn't trying to lie. I didn't know who she was! I mean, I knew who she was, but to me that's my friend Sophia Jackson from Montauk who's good with horses. She likes musicals, and puzzle games, and decorating shows. She usually wears dresses. She has a really close family, her mom and Uncle have an architecture firm, her dad does education for the state parks, with the wildlife and the ocean and the sound and stuff. She's got a temper and can't say no to sweets." He shrugged, "I didn't know that she was also Sophia Jackson, daughter of two of the greatest heroes of the modern Western World and the granddaughter of Athena and Poseidon. I mean, looking back now, some stuff fits, but…" Carter finally took a breath, he'd been speaking rapidly in his agitation, the words pouring out of his mouth.

"It's ok, we're not angry at you."

"Maybe not, Mrs Jackson, but Sophia is."

A/N Thanks for reading! Anything you have to say, including constructive criticism is appreciated! Please, review if you feel so moved!

Thanks!

Miette

PS— Again, I hoped things are a bit more clear, I think many answers and what not will be given in the next chap and things will become evident.

~~Miette


End file.
